La chica de la taquilla de al lado
by Ai Biam
Summary: AU. Ella no lo sabía ni se daba cuenta, pero él siempre la miraba cuando se encontraban en las taquillas. Todos los días, en el corto tiempo en el que estaban juntos, él la observaba como si fuera la última vez que la iba a ver. One-shot, GaLe.


Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**L_a chica de la taquilla de al lado_**.

* * *

**E**ntre ellos dos nunca había palabras. Nunca había miradas por parte de ella. No había nada. Sólo pensamientos divididos y entremezclados con el aire. Una pared invisible que los separaba a penas centímetros el uno del otro, una barrera que ardía al mínimo tacto, destruyéndolo todo.

Él la quería. La quería por todo lo que lo hacía sentir. Él no la conocía de nada, no sabía su nombre ni a qué clase iba. No sabía con qué personas se juntaba ni qué hacía en los minutos de descanso para almorzar. No sabía nada de ella, y por eso la quería. Por eso la deseaba tanto.

Todos los días eran iguales. Él llegaba el primero a las taquillas y ella llegaba después. Ella no lo miraba, ni lo saludaba, ni un suspiro que contestara por los dos un simple "hola". No se oía nada, solo los gritos y pisadas de los alumnos yendo y viniendo por todo el pasillo, mezclados con los pensamientos y las ansiedades de él.

Ella no lo sabía ni se daba cuenta, pero él siempre la miraba cuando se encontraban en las taquillas. Todos los días, en el corto tiempo en el que estaban juntos, él la observaba como si fuera la última vez que la iba a ver.

Su cabello ondulado de tonalidades azul cielo mezclado con mar, cayéndole por los hombros como si fueran el movimiento de las aguas del lago más precioso de todos. Ojos castaños entremezclados con un brillo cegador imposible de comprender, de entender, de porqué lo hechizaban de ese modo si ella nunca lo miraba a él. Piel blanca libre de imperfecciones y que él más de una vez había deseado tocar para arder bajo ella. Manos finas que siempre llevaban los libros que ella cogía cuando abría la taquilla, cuerpo delgado y pequeño que parecía que se iba a romper en cualquier momento, mejillas sonrosadas y unos labios que lo torturaban cada vez que el pensamiento de probarlos rondaba por su cabeza.

La quería. No sabía nada de ella, pero lo que veía era perfecto para él.

Nunca se hablaban. Entre ellos no había ni saludos ni despedidas. En ella parecía que no había nada, pero en él había una llama que le quemaba cada vez que la veía venir hacia su taquilla. No sabía nada de ella ni quería saberlo, porque no lo necesitaba. La quería tal y como la veía. No necesitaba más que eso.

Y por eso lo de aquel día nunca debió haber ocurrido.

No le hablaba por temor a que el sueño acabara. A que los encuentros en las taquillas no fueran lo mismo, a que ella se asustara y se alejara. Pero aquel día, cuando las clases habían terminado y todo el mundo se estaba marchando, él se dirigió hacia su taquilla para dejar un libro y la encontró ahí.

Estaba llorando. Apoyada con la espalda contra su taquilla, con las manos ocultando su rostro y lágrimas resbalando por sus muñecas. Gemidos casi inaudibles pero que para él eran como disparos atravesándole el corazón.

Nunca la había visto llorar antes. Y ojalá nunca lo hubiera visto.

Se acercó para abrir su taquilla y dejar el libro. La cerró y la miró. Ella no lo miró.

Nunca antes habían hablado. Y ojalá no lo hubieran hecho.

—Eh, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

Ella lloró aún más fuerte. El pasillo cada vez se iba quedando más y más vacío. Estaban ellos dos. Solos.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? ¿Alguien te ha hecho algo?

Ella nunca lo había mirado antes a los ojos. Nunca sus miradas se habían encontrado antes, hasta aquel momento.

—N-no es nada…

Ojos brillosos. Cara enrojecida y cubierta de lágrimas.

Odiaba verla así, pero aún seguía siendo perfecta para él.

—¿Y entonces por qué lloras?

Ella desvió la mirada y con el dorso de su mano se limpió las lágrimas. Él tragó saliva solo por ese simple acto.

—Porque sé que me odias.

Una sonrisa.

La más preciosa que jamás antes había visto.

Nunca antes la había visto sonreír. Y entonces él se dio cuenta que quería algo más que un sueño. Más que no saber nada de ella. La amaba.

Algo dentro de él explotó en ese momento. Ella pensaba que él la odiaba, y eso era algo imposible.

Ella comenzó a llorar otra vez y él se rompió de nuevo.

Nunca antes se habían tocado. Y ojalá nunca lo hubieran hecho.

En ese momento, él la abrazó.

Ella se asustó al principio, pero sintió sus brazos rodeándole y un susurro que le decía "_te quiero_" al oído.

La mochila de él estaba en el suelo y la de ella se le unió cuando se descolgó de su hombro. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él, su cara apoyada en su pecho mientras lágrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos.

Él la amaba tanto como ella a él.

* * *

Hora de fin de las clases. Gajeel sale del aula de matemáticas y se dirige a su taquilla mientras piensa que vive en el mejor momento de su vida. El día anterior por fin se había declarado a la chica que amaba desde el primer día que la vio guardando libros en la taquilla de al lado de la suya.

Se habían prometido salir los dos juntos después de clases a tomar algo los dos solos, igual que hicieron el día anterior. Recordó cuando los dos fueron a la cafetería que estaba en el centro de la ciudad y cómo los dos comenzaron a hablar de ellos mismos. A conocerse. Y Gajeel sabía que no se había equivocado. Era perfecta en todos los sentidos.

El ruido en el pasillo impide que oiga cómo alguien abre la taquilla de al lado. Se gira para esperar a verla, pero no es ella.

El conserje del instituto comienza a sacar libros y libretas del interior del pequeño armario. Gajeel tose un poco para que el conserje se dé cuenta que está ahí, y lo observa con una mirada que preguntaba por sí sola "¿qué haces?".

Pero no recibe respuesta. Las palabras sobraban. El hombre le pasa un periódico a Gajeel, y éste lo acepta dudoso.

El conserje sigue sacando cosas de la taquilla de ella, mientras que el corazón de Gajeel se detiene por completo al leer la noticia que venía en primera página en el periódico:

"_Accidente grave en el centro de la ciudad. Levy McGarden, de 17 años, muere atropellada, a las siete de la tarde, por un…_".

El conserje termina de recoger las cosas, le da una palmada en el hombro a él y se da la vuelta.

La chica que lo había hecho sentir cosas que jamás pensó sentir, la chica a la que se declaró ayer, a la que abrazó, a la que ha estado un año admirando y deseando cada vez que se encontraban cinco minutos cuando iban a sus taquillas, la chica a la que no conocía de nada. La chica de la taquilla de al lado a la que amaba, ahora ya no está con él y nunca lo estará.

Él nota como su luz se va apagando, como todo se vuelve más oscuro, cómo las páginas del periódico parece que se estuvieran riendo de él, cómo los alumnos que van por el pasillo no son más que piedras en su camino. Cómo ya nada tiene sentido.

Porque ella ya no estaba.

* * *

**No estaba segura de si subirlo o no, la verdad. No soy muy fan de fics de este estilo (fics, porque lo que son en originales, me encanta escribir cosas así xD), pero aquí estoy, subiendo una historia triste para un día triste. **

**También lo he subido porque mañana hará un año que murió una persona muy importante para mí. Un año ya...**

**Prometo subir las continuaciones de mis fics dentro de unos días, ya que por fin estoy acabando los exámenes y podré ser libre (ah, amo esa palabra, ¡libertad!).**

**Bueno, y si os ha gustado el fic (cosa que dudo por el final xD), un review siempre será más que bienvenido :D Además, ya me estoy animando a escribir one-shots de nuevo, así que sí, vendré con otro GaLe pronto pero esta vez con final feliz, I promise!**


End file.
